The present invention relates to a step device in a miniature shovel car.
A miniature shovel car capable of carrying out an excavating operation in a narrow area has not conventionally existed. In order to manufacture such a miniature shovel car, it is considered that an operator seat is not provided in order to make a vehicle body compact, and that an operator stands on the ground behind the vehicle body to operate a working boom and bucket for the excavating operation, or he stands on a step provided at a rear portion of the vehicle body to carry out the excavating operation or travel the vehicle body forwardly and reversely.
In such a miniature shovel car having the step provided at the rear portion of the vehicle body, the excavating and driving operation is normally carried out under the condition where the operator stands on the step. However, in the case where the above operation is carried out under the condition where the operator stands on the ground behind the vehicle body, the step should be lifted so as not to hinder the operation. In this case, it is required to lift the step and a step arm for supporting the step as highly as possible and thereby ensure a sufficient ground clearance of the step and the step arm.
Further, as the step is provided by at the rear portion of the vehicle body, a leveling operation behind the vehicle body is difficult to carry out. That is, in carrying out the leveling operation behind the vehicle body, it is necessary to turn the vehicle body by 180 degrees, thus rendering the leveling operation troublesome.
Further, as the vehicle body is compact to produce a reduction in weight, an excavating force of the bucket is reduced.